Fandom High School
by WereWING11
Summary: Imagine a world where all fandoms went to the same high school. That is the premise of this story. It will only have 5-10 chapters. (Very Minor scenes of homosexuality. Blame Winterfang... Some scenes of violence)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. This is wereWING11 signing in once again. It's been a while, I know. But here is my new fanfiction. I hope you enjoy._

**It was a dark **day. One of the darkest you could imagine. Noon, and the sun hadn't completely risen yet. John Smith stared at the sky from his classroom window. He had a good class to teach. Physics. He had good students, and all of his students liked him. He ran his hands through his messy hair and took out his pocket-watch.

Twelve-twenty-nine.

John looked over the class quickly. Only one student was missing. Then the bell went. Students grabbed their things and darted out the door. Suddenly the room was empty. One person entered the room five minutes later and looked John Smith in the eye.

"S-sorry sir... I didn't mean to miss class..."

John smiled at her and said, "not to worry, Fluttershy. Didn't do much today. I'll email you the work over the weekend if you'd like. And don't worry. I marked you as 'here'. I know how much those pet care meetings mean to you."

"Thank you sir!" She smiles brightly and ran out the door, heading straight to the library. Her best friends were always hanging out there. She opened the library door and walked inside, saying 'hi' to Twilight, the librarian, while doing so. She then made her way to the back of the room and sat down with her small group of friends.

"Hi, Shy," one said.

Fluttershy smiled and spoke calmly. "Oh, hi Blythe! And hello, Rose! How are you today?"

Rose smiled at Shy and flicked her blonde hair out of her eyes. "I'm rather well. You seen Cas anywhere? I couldn't find him."

"Nope, I haven't..." Fluttershy sighed.

Meanwhile, a kid named Jack entered the library and made his way to the back. "Hey girls. Cas went home sick." The girls got wide-eyed. "But cas never gets sick," Blythe said.

Jack chuckled. "He's not actually sick. He just decided to call Henry an assbutt at the wrong time. Turns out he was standing right behind us."

Shy gasped. "Was Peter not there? He would have stopped Henry."

Jack shrugged and sat down. "My guess is that Parker was still in Bio, finishing his homework. You know how he always likes to get those done early."

Shortly after, the bell rang again, and the gang parted ways to head off to their separate classrooms.

Jack headed to his class with with Mr. Sparrow. He liked Mr. Sparrow for many reasons, but most of all because they had the same first name. He entered the classroom.

"Harkness," said Mr. Sparrow.

"Sparrow," said Harkness.

"Ready for the quiz?" Sparrow asked the younger Jack.

"Indeed I am, Captain Jack."

"Good man."

John Smith walked to the back of the lab and opened the door to the supply room. Harold Saxon was already waiting inside.

"Hello... Master," said Smith deviously.

Saxon smiled at John and ran his hand through Smith's hair. "Always so messy."

"9-1-1. What's your emergency?"

John cried into his cell phone, "help him! Harold Saxon! He slipped and fell in the chemistry supply room and... There's blood everywhere."

_And... Cliffhanger. Cause fuck you, that's why. :D_

_WereWING11_


	2. Chapter 2

Blythe entered the classroom that belonged to Harold Saxon, only to find a substitute. She'd seen this substitute before. Her name was Zecora. Blythe thought it odd how Ms. Zecora always spoke in rhymes, but she didn't mind it much.

"Hello all you students, here. I must tell you something quite sincere. Mister Saxon, as of late, has fallen into quite a state," Zecora spoke in a grim voice, and the class all gave a worried stare. "I'm afraid he had been hurt, when with another, he did... Flirt."

One boy from the back of the class shouted out, "did he get an STD or something?" To this, Zecora replied, "I'm afraid that is not the case. He slipped, fell, and smashed his face."

Blythe gasped and sat down at her desk. She'd always liked Mr. Saxon. Occasionally she even had her own fantasies about him, but those were behind her since she had met Bee.

Amy ran her laps around the gym, and stopped along-side her best friend, Cream. She looked across the room and saw her crush playing basketball. She sat down on the bench and stared at his. His spiky blue hair, and his infamous red nike shoes. Somebody tapped her on the shoulder, sending her daydream whizzing out the window like a loose balloon that hadn't been tied. Cream smiled at Amy. "Thinking about HIM again? Come on, girl."

Amy felt her cheeks grow warm and she lightly punched Cream's shoulder. "Oh, shut up. It's not like you don't dream about Miles stealing your V-card every night."

Cream only shrugged and got up to head to the girls' change room.

A blonde-haired girl walked to the physics class and down the row of desks to her usual spot at the back of the room. She then found herself falling to the ground, all of her belongings falling out of her arms, and scattering all over the ground. She looked up and stared at the one who had stuck his foot out in her path. "Screw off, Dorf," she said to the boy.

"Oh? Why do I have to listen to a rich-girl like you? You think Gaepora's gonna do anything about it?"

The blonde girl stood up and stared him in the eye. "Oh, he definitely will. Why don't you turn around, dumbass."

The boy's eyes widened as he turned around and saw the owl-faced man standing there. The man spoke slowly, "watch your language, Zelda. Ganon here knows what's coming to him. Office. Now."

Ganon got up and slowly walked out of the room, giving Gaepora an evil glare as he did so.

Zelda smiled and said, "thanks dad."

Damon was sitting down in the library, reading, when he saw them walk in. Jacob and his merry band of morons walked in and sat across the table from him. Damon smiled and spoke, "well, hi there boys. Still think the Werewolves will win against the Vampires?"

Van spoke up, saying, "Well, let's see. At least we have the balls to pull it off. Do you?"

"Well we'll see, now won't we, Helsing? I'll let Drake know about your challenge. If he doesn't think the odds are fair, it's off."

Jacob glared at Damon with murder in his eye. "At least we have a drummer."

Damon laughed and grabbed Jacob's hand, drawing a circle on his palm. "Yeah, well we have the Winchester."

_Ha, another set of characters entering the tale. What do you think? Be sure to check out my other two stories, Only One Question, and Mare of The Blonde Mane. And if you've been waiting for it, chapter 4 of MotBM is coming soon._

_WereWING11_


End file.
